Point of No Return
by Ninor-san
Summary: Traducción. Lidiar con la culpa nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando ambos huyen de ella. Kurogane x RSyaoran. Secuela de Oubliette.


**Point of No Return  
Autor: Atthla**

**Pareja:** Kurogane x RSyaoran

**Advertencia:** Angst. Spoilers.

**Disclaimer****:** Todo le pertenece a CLAMP.

**Summary****: **Lidiar con la culpa nunca es fácil, especialmente cuando ambos parecen huir.

**Notas:** Toma lugar directamente después de 'Oubliette', así que deberían leerla primero para leer esta. A quienes leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias. Espero que disfruten esta, también.

-----

Syaoran nunca se había sentido más perdido en toda su vida, y eso era decir algo.

Después de lo que ocurrió en Tokyo, sumado al frío trato que había recibido del grupo, pensó que la palabra 'perdido' era bastante bien conocida en su vocabulario.

Obviamente estaba equivocado, Kurogane ya se lo había demostrado.

Su rostro se encendió al pensar en el ninja y Syaoran se encogió hacia el otro lado con evidente vergüenza. Deseaba que las perturbantes memorias se detuviesen en su tarea de arruinar lo que quedaba de sano en él y le dejaran morir en paz. No había manera alguna de vivir con ese peso, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y lo peor no había llegado aún. No había visto a Kurogane después de ese… _incidente_, acción que le hacía desear cavar un agujero y esconderse del mundo entero por el resto de su miserable existencia

Syaoran enterró su rostro en la mullida almohada con un gruñido sordo. Imaginar el encuentro solo lo aterraba todavía más, superando al entero asunto concerniente a su clon, el cual era ya una sombra en su mente. Era como un paseo en el parque comparado con esto.

No, quizá no a tal extremo, pero algo. Estaba sorprendido que la pena no lo hubiese asesinado todavía.

O tal vez fue un sueño, alguna clase de pesadilla conjurada por fiebre alta y demasiado cansancio. Exactamente no podía decir dónde terminaba la realidad y dónde comenzaba la fantasía_, _y su fiebre bajando un poco, dejaba una misteriosa oscuridad sobre su razón. Pero aquella teoría no era del todo errada. De hecho, resultaba la más plausible explicación, porque ¿de qué otro modo permitiría que algo así pasase? La idea de que tuviese ese tipo de sueño lo avergonzaba demasiado, sin embargo se veía mejor que cargar con el peso en la realidad.

Si, tenía que ser un sueño.

Quizá Syaoran se hubiese convencido de ello si no fuera por el hechode que Kurogane lo evitaba desde la mañana acudió a desmentirlo.

Era duro poner ambas actitudes en contraste. Especialmente viendo cuan atento había estado el ninja el día anterior y ahora, de forma repentina, está inexplicable desaparición. Mokona estuvo con él todo el día. Fay vino esporádicamente para dejar la comida y hacer algunas preguntas corteses sobre su condición, pero no había señal menor de Kurogane. Es decir, _nada_. Horas iban y venían, cual sus segundos en el amanecer creciendo gris y ni un atisbo de él.

Suspirando, el joven castaño viró al otro lado de nuevo, ahora observando a la ventana y el resplandor oro del sol moribundo. La luz hería sus ojos y le dio la bienvenida como cualquier tipo de distracción que pudiese hallar, siempre y cuando lograse que la noche anterior saliera de sus pensamientos. Nada bueno saldría de ello, no cuando la única cosa que recordaba era la sensación maravillosa del tacto del mayor sobre su piel.

En realidad, no podía describirlo. Aquello escuchado en menciones furtivas por su clon había hecho sonrojar muchas veces al muchacho y ahora Syaoran entendía el motivo. Claro, se sintió tan bien, demasiado para no ser más que pecaminoso. La manera en que suplicaba. La manera en que sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, la manera en que cerraba con ojos sin más que pura humillación. La manera en que se ceñía al ninja y sus caderas seguían el melódico ritmo. Y entonces el cómo las olas de placer inundaron su delgado cuerpo, convulsionándolo, rasgando el aire mudo en gemidos violentos, haciéndole _gritar. _

Y le dejó vulnerable. Indefenso. Como pedazos extremamente separados de un títere quebrado. Y la espesa neblina de su cerebro era cubierta por el enfermizo placer, ya lo sabía.

Pero necesitaba ver a Kurogane; el pensamiento provocó que algo en su interior y la razón del porqué debía ver al mayor no llegó a él, pero ese anhelo no era algo explicable. Y esto era necesidad pura, retorciéndose en su cuello hasta apretar en su garganta y que quemara. Podía escuchar una desesperada voz en su cabeza, pidiendo, suplicando, rogando; porque si tenía que perder a la única persona que no miró hacia su dirección cual espacio vacío, se volvería loco.

Apenas algunos minutos transcurrieron antes que Syaoran comprendiese que estaba sollozando, abrazándose fuertemente mientras lágrimas calientes marcando sus mejillas

-----

Estaba huyendo.

Cualquiera podia decirlo. Sólo estaba la cuestión que Kurogane, siendo un practicando asiduo del arte de la negación, no deseaba admitirlo.

Se sentía como si siempre hubiera estado huyendo. La última noche había sido desastrosa, pero existían ciertas situaciones que no le ofrecían más que una opción. No volvió hasta el amanecer, hasta que el frío adormeció lo suficiente sus sentidos. El niño se encontraba dormido aún al ingresar, tan tranquilo, tan librado de la preocupación a base del olvido, su pecho cayendo en silencio al ritmo de la suave respiración. Aquella visión que atacó su estómago y se sentía tan dolorosa que no pudo evitar seguir mirándole.

Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la que lo sacó del trance y le envió en su segunda huida consecutiva, mascullando algo sobre buscar medicinas para Syaoran y Sakura al rostro inexpresivo de Fay. Estuvo fuera en cuestión de segundos.

La ciudad no era lejana y no había razón para quedarse en ella todo el día, pero lo hizo de todos modos. No tenía nada que ver con Syaoran, por supuesto, o con Fay. No estaba particularmente interesado en averiguar porqué hizo lo que hizo.

Aquellos en negación siempre negarán que lo estén. Era una especie de ley, demasiado dura en ocasiones.

Bien. Sí. De acuerdo. Se trataba del mocoso.

El mismo que había destruido la noche anterior.

Y si, había pasado todo el día en ese bendito bar. Kurogane pensó que no podia caer más bajo que esto.

Todo comenzó con el otro Syaoran y el torcido viaje en el que se embarcaron. Dos adultos y dos niños, completamente desconocidos a excepción de los dos últimos –y eso sólo de un lado– viajando juntos, cazando plumas. Nada sonaría más surreal que eso.

Aunque no resultó tan ridículo en realidad. Pasaron días, horas y _minutos _juntos, lo que forzó a esa distancia a acabarse. Su primera barrera, el habla, sucumbió en seguida con la ayuda de Mokona y lentamente pero firmemente, el resto de ellas siguieron cayendo. Aprendieron a reconocer sus respectivos roles, por el bien de cumplir la tarea propuesta, y antes que él lo supiera se había convertido en el protector del grupo y mentor del mocoso,y de esa forma, esa pequeña pero disfuncional familia había nacido.

Bien, pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Syaoran era… imposible de odiar. Quizá su actitud de 'Soy-su-caballero-de-brillante-armadura' complacía a sus nervios en ocasiones pero en general le agradaba el mocoso. Y, pese a que jamás lo admitiría, el _había _disfrutado pasar su tiempo con Syaoran. Hablando con él, contestando sus dudas, enseñándole cómo ser un hombre (cual padre o hermano mayor)_._ Existía un extraño balance entre ellos, el mismo que sobrepasó cualquier dificultad en el camino. Porque no había nadie más a quien confiaría su propia seguridad que el chiquillo, especialmente había secretos que sólo ambos sabían. Era un frágil balance, pero funcionaba.

Y_,_ entonces, Tokyo llegó.

A veces Kurogane se preguntaba si habría sido menos miserable si el nuevo miembro no tuviese tantas similitudes con el niño que suponía reemplazar. El mismo rostro, la misma maldita tenacidad; sin embargo, el ninja podia decir que había algo diferente. Algo más innato que rasgos físicos o cualidades y eso estaba volviéndolo demente. Este otro mocoso no encajaba en la estructura que pudo sostener por tanto tiempo. No sabía como mirarlo o qué pensar de él.

Aún no justificaba lo que le hizo al niño la noche pasado.

Y estaba hablando de _todo, _en ambos aspectos. Porque no había sido sólo su cuerpo el perjudicado.

La noche ya profundizaba sus rayos en el cielo cuando pudo reunir el coraje suficiente para volver a cada, ligeramente mareado por el exceso de alcohol que exageró ingerir. El camino resultó demasiado calmado, cosa desafortunada pues su mente ya no podia soportar una larga y silenciosa caminata sin que afectara su cordura. Unos demonios hubiesen sido capaces de distraerlo de los pensamientos indeseados que amenazaban con torturarlo, pero no. No, esta noche tenían que elegir ocultarse en sus jodidos hoyos. No ayudaba la carga de medicinas, apretadas entre sus dedos, recordándole al muchacho enfermo, y las blanquísimas sábanas rasgadas, y el hecho que existen ciertas cosas que nunca, _nunca _podrían ser.

Después de aquel paso de tiempo sentido sempiterno. La casa oscura y muda muriendo en la noche callada, lo golpeó en un impacto instantáneo. Debía ser ya pasada la medianoche. El viento se sentía diferente en su piel, mas no reconfortante como cuchillas rozando la superficie de su cuerpo.

Fay había dejado la puerta de entrada abierta y la empujó apenas, para encontrar el interior de la residencia tan poco luminoso como las calles. Decir que estaba aliviado era mezquino en comparación a lo real. Kurogane era un hombre de principios y odiaba la cobardía hasta el disgusto, pero la sensación de alivio fue tan abrumadora que los escrúpulos fallaron en molestarlo. Sus pies no hicieron el menor ruido, caminado directamente a la habitación que compartía con Syaoran, ignorando el repentino incremento en la velocidad de sus latidos.

Aquellos que se detuvieron aterrados cuando supo que no veía más que un lecho vacío.

El pánico lo sacó del letargo y corrió a la cocina, deseando encontrar al mocoso, por alguna razón, parado entre trozos de vidrio quebrado, pero nada. Su razón imaginó los más horrible escenarios, pero antes que pudiese actuar o negarlos, la puerta del baño se abrió con un crujido y de ella salió Syaoran, el cabello castaño húmedo y las pupilas caramelo desencajadas con su presencia.

"Kurogane-san", su nombre dejó la pequeña boca del niño en un susurro ausente y quebró lo poco de sentido que conservaba, si es que tenía algo ahora, después del ataque de pánico anterior. Y, al mismo tiempo, el temor inflamado en su pecho se esfumó pues nada peor había ocurrido que el niño yendo al baño.

Eso, hasta que notó otro asunto en el cual poner su atención. Asunto llamado 'el nada-seco estado del cabello de Syaoran'.

Incredulidad, ira, _horror, _lo capturaron cual olas furiosas de un tsunami. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", inquirió, maldiciendo, y el tono de su voz hizo estremecer al muchacho, Parecía estar haciendo eso mucho estos días. Especialmente a Syaoran

"Estaba…"

"Olvídalo", cortó su explicación e introdujo al niño en el cuarto, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Curiosamente, la piel del menor estaba fría, más fría de lo posible considerando que él tenía una fiebre _desgraciada. _La palabra 'frío' no debía aparecer ni siquiera a kilómetros de distancia.

Era más sencillo de ese modo. La molestia reemplazó a esa estúpida mezcla de miseria y preocupación. Sabía que era más familiar, más cómodo secar su cabello con fiereza que buscar retazos de ropa destrozada con qué vestirlo. Syaoran nunca le observó, sentado sin hablar en el borde de la cama. El silencio los engulló, casi doloroso, y trató de retroceder cada vez que los rebeldes mechones chocolate rozaban su mano.

Cuando Syaoran finalmente le enfrentó la determinación en su mirada le dijo a Kurogane que estaba a punto de entrar en la discusión más incómoda de su existencia.

"Sobre ayer…"

Y, mierda, no se equivocó.

Syaoran retrocedió, volviendo a concentrarse en los detalles del piso mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero color carmín. Kurogane se consideraba un guerrero temerario y estaba orgulloso de serlo, pero en este momento no deseaba otra cosa que escapar de la habitación. Antes que el niño continuase y los condenara a ambos hasta el fin del mundo y más allá.

Pero aquello de ser hombre de principios resultaba que esos principios nunca, jamás le permitirían huir de una batalla. Sobretodo cuando su oponente era un mocoso de quince años con una vida miserable, una mirada sombría sobre el cual cometió un error que traería desastrosas consecuencias. Sabía que esta conversación terminaría de la manera más desagradable posible pero no podia echarse para atrás. NO podia huir. No sabiendo que le haría eso al chico.

Kurogane pudo, literalmente, _sentir _que esas reflexiones sirvieron a su propósito y lentamente lo empujó a un punto en donde abandonaría todo lo razonable y se rendiría. La culpa tiene consciencia propia y por motivos insondables, esta parecía ser más profunda cuando se trataba del niño.

Al demonio con ello. Marchaba directamente hasta su perdición, no. Era más apropiado decir que corría hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, el leve tono de frustración en su voz.

"Fue…" siguió Syaoran, deteniéndose con el rostro sonrojado, y Kurogane creó que su corazón se encogió con violencia en su estómago. "Fue… increíble. Es decir…"

"Fue tu primera vez" gruñó el ninja, resintiendo la urgencia de estrellar su cabeza contra el muro. Por supuesto que era la primera vez del chico. Había estado prisionero en un tubo la mitad de su vida.

"Sí" el asentimiento resultó débil, tanto que hizo suponer al mayor que el chiquillo estaba avergonzado de decirlo. "Pero fue…"

"Un error" le interrumpió, su garganta apretándose alrededor de la palabra. Era un error. Nada más que un error. Podía convencerse de ello y entonces no tendría que notar la pasmada y devastada mirada en los ojos de Syaoran. La mirada que le golpeó pues le hizo saber que tomó más de lo que debería. La mirada que crujió en su corazón hasta que no le fue posible sentir otra cosa que inmenso dolor.

En algún rincón de su mente, lo comprendió. El niño había pasado los días con ellos reservado y alejado, nunca demostrando sus sentimientos y manteniéndolos sellados. Pero ahora estos estaban allí, cual libro abierto, listos para que se burlase, para ridiculizarlos y pisotearlos. Como si el joven castaño ya no tuviese más control sobre ellos, y esto le preocupó.

Luego lo derribó, hiriendo. Mucho. Como una bola de nieve bajando por la ladera.

Joder. Claro.

La noche anterior se trató de él mismo, sucumbiendo a sus más bajos deseos. Y los hizo más de una vez. No solo usando sus manos o su cuerpo para destruir. Palabras. Ira. Lujuria, deshaciéndose de su autocontrol.

Disgusto era un concepto minúsculo para describir cómo se sentía ahora.

Kurogane viró, murmurando una inaudible excusa sacada de ningún lugar, con el objeto de salir. Ni siquiera sabía si era culpa o algo distinto. Escapar siempre fue la elección más sencilla. No se necesitaba nada más que cobardía. Esa que detestaba aunque agregarla a la pila de errores no haría ya mucha diferencia.

Escuchó el susurro gentil de las sábanas, seguido por el sonido de pies descalzos chocando con el suelo, no pudo imaginar de inmediato que querían decir, y antes de que lo pensara Syaoran lo retuvo, rodeando su cintura entre sus brazos. Lo único que la sorpresa dejó hacer a Kurogane fue quedarse ahí, porque su entero ser solo percibía esos dedos temblorosos, aferrándose desesperadamente a su abdomen.

"No me dejes…" la voz de Syaoran apenas era el eco de una súplica, frágil, débil, quebrada, como el sollozo de un cachorro indefenso. "Por favor."

Kurogane no era un tipo afectivo. Nada relativo a los sentimientos podia removerlo del epitome de dignidad masculino que era, pero cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo del niño estremeciéndose de esa forma, sus brazos encerrándose alrededor de su cintura, como si estuviese temeroso que desapareciera en un segundo si lo soltaba; al sentirlo contener los sollozos supo que no era tan simple. Ya no se trataba de orgullo, duda o prejuicios. Esto era algo más.

Giró hacia él, retirando sus brazos y tomándolos entre sus manos. El chico era un desastre, sus ojos caramelo se encontraban enrojecidos, suplicando, pidiendo, sin inhibición (o tal vez solamente incapaz de poder sentir algo tan complicado como la vergüenza) de las amargas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y Kurogane comprendía que era _él _quien redujo al niño a eso.

Repentinamente se sintió enfermo.

"Lo siento" susurró Syaoran, herido, aterrado, probablemente notando la atormentada mirada en sus ojos carmesí. "Lo siento mucho. Por favor, no me dejes. Sólo… por favor…"

"Nadie va a hacer eso" se oyó el ninja contestar rotundamente, cruentamente. Su fisonomía entera no le respondía y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada sobre ello. "¿Y por qué demonios te disculpas?"

"Por arruinarlo todo" la desesperación en la agónica voz de Syaoran casi se llevó todo al abismo, igual que el dolor en sus ojos. "Estás enojado. Todos están enojados."

"Nadie lo está" replicó, sonando ahogado ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

"P-pero yo…"

"Calla" gruñó Kurogane y atrajo el delicado rostro rasgado por las lágrimas contra su pecho, enterrando sus dedos en el húmedo cabello del más joven. No podía soportar mirarlo más. "Calla. Sólo calla."

Un gemido desgarrador escape de la boca del niño. Enterró su rostro más profundamente y Kurogane no le soltó, ni siquiera cuando sintió el llanto que empapó su camisa. O cuando sus brazos lo rodeador de nuevo. Ni siquieracuando los sollozos se tornaron peores y violentos, destrozando su pequeña fisonomía, tanto que el tremor resonó en sus músculos y le empujó a atraer a Syaoran más cerca, ciñéndole, si es que era posible.

Tenía mucho que pagar. Demasiado que enmendar. Algunas cosas que eran imposibles de cambiar pero sabía que iba a pasar el resto de su vida tratando de reunir las piezas. O morir intentando.

Por el momento, solo deseo dejar al muchacho llorar en su pecho, sostenerlo suavemente y pretender que nada se rompió lo suficiente para no poder recuperarlo.

_**Fin**_

-----

Hice… hice llorar mucho a Syaoran ¿No es así?

**N/T. ¡Uf! Me alegro de haber acabado esto. Es secuela de Oubliette, que también está traducido y puesto aquí, sólo necesitan ver mi perfil y buscar la historia. **


End file.
